Out Of Nothing At All
by Satin-n-Crimson
Summary: [Cats] One shot follow up to Silence [Delirium]. If you haven't read that... it works as a stand alone too.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I wish I did because I would put it back on Broadway damnit. Nor do I own the bits of song lyrics featured in this fic, it's owned by Air Supply.

**Author's Note: **I promise I'm not just going to write one shot fics now and I know I've been working on my X-Men evo fic buut… all my mind seems to be on right now is a Cats kick and so " Living a Lie" as been put on the back burner in light of more Cats fics. And I promise ones longer that one chapter. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this one tho.

And fair warning I'm not using the whole song, just the lyrics that fit the parts of the story.

_lyrics_

**Out Of Nothing At All**

_**The follow up story to "Silence (Delirium)"**_

****

****

Her eyes traveled over the crowd that had gathered. Everyone was present, but of course they had to be… after all it was the annual Jellicle Ball wasn't it? She took a very deep breath, but still no sensation of relaxing came.

Honestly she felt silly, even embarrassed by what she was about to take part in. Oh Heavyside… how had her sister and mate done this the year before? She chuckled then, of course _they_ had no problem with performing such a passionate dance in front of the entire tribe, after all said sister and mate was Bombalurina and The Rum Tum Tugger.

But… she wasn't a kitten anymore and neither was Munkustrap… so why did they have to perform The Mating Dance? Of course she knew why, but that knowledge did not make her feel any better or make the situation any easier.

Biting on her lower lip, the gold and black queen turned slowly and nuzzled herself into the soft and warm protection of the silver Tabby's fur, "Must we do this? Really must we? I feel so… so… awkward about it." She sighed, knowing that yes they **had** to do it.

Munkustrap smiled slowly and lovingly at the terrified queen practically clinging to him, " Believe me… I don't want to do this anymore than you… but Father insists. It is after all… part of the whole thing." He spoke softly, his lips mere inches from her right ear as he placed his large paws on her shoulders and massaged them gently as they watched and waited for their turn to come.

Demeter sighed again, allowing her body to let a whisper of a purr loose at her mate's touch, " I know… but I still don't like it. Everybody will be watching." And then she heard the music around them change and gave a small sharp hiss and recoiled, " I'm not even that great of a dancer."

Slowly he turned her away from facing him and ran his paws down her sides, his voice in her ear yet again, "Yes you are and just pretend their not there. See only me."

_I know just how to whisper _

_And I know just how to cry _

_I know just where to find the answers _

_And I know just how to lie…_

Giving yet another small whispered hiss of annoyance as Munk gave her a gentle push forward, Demeter moved into the darkened and empty space on the cleared dance floor. For a moment she stood there, fur on ends and wide-eyed as she surveyed all of the glowing feline stares upon her. Then slowly she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then began to move.

She knew her dance and movements would not be as graceful as Victoria's or as sexy and seductive as Bomba's, but she knew in her own way she would be viewed as both. Slowly she moved her paws over the curves of her body, sinking to her knees in the process and giving herself for now over to the music with it's slow almost erotic rhythmic beat. She felt her lips part as she arched backwards, the tips of her ears touching the floor behind her as she dragged her paws across her thighs, up over her stomach, across the swells of her chest and around her slender neck before twisting her body to lay on the ground in a fetal position and waited… waited for him to join her as she felt the heat of his gaze locked upon her body… which felt so alive.

_And I know the night is fading _

_And I know the time's gonna fly _

_And I'm never gonna tell you _

_Everything I gotta tell you _

_But I know I gotta give it a try…_

He watched her, his body reacting in ways he didn't quite understand and yet… he did. He almost felt ashamed by the burning desire that wanted him to go out to her, to touch her, to show her what love truly was and what it felt like. He felt nervous, he understood now how she felt about all this, but then something else crept into his mind, jealousy. He was jealous that he had the share this moment with the rest of the tribe, that they got to watch her dance for him… in the way she was dancing. Oh Everlasting Cat he wanted her and so badly that it hurt. Without realizing he had done so, Munkustrap released a groan of frustration and then lowered his head in embarrassment when he realized he had.

It was taking everything he had to keep from going out there to her and taking her from all the prying watching eyes around them, he forced himself to wait to remember the importance and significance of the current moment. He clenched and unclenched his large black front paws, his breath slowly became baited hung on her every move and then… she stopped and he knew it was time.

Slowly he moved out into the open space, his body moving as though he was on the hunt and in a way he was. He circled her, his front paws barely touching her as he ran them across her curled up form marveling as she stretched her petite frame out to it's full extension as he did so. She was responding to him, even if his touch on her was a mere whisper at the moment.

_And I know just where to touch you _

_And I know just what to prove _

_I know when to pull you closer _

_And I know when to let you loose…_

He paced himself, making his desire take a back seat for he wanted to go slow, he wanted to take his time especially for her. He grinned seeing her eyes closed, almost too tightly and knew how much he was affecting her already. His hands gently took hers and pulled her from the ground, the action slow her back arching, shying from coming in contact with his chest. Still after everything they had been through she still didn't completely trust him.

Frustrated by her lack of trust in him, Munkustrap roughly wrapped his arm about her slender waist and pulled his queen back against him sharply causing a gasp of surprise to leave her lips. She had opened her eyes now, he knew she had and he felt them widen. He let his free paw wander running from the middle of her thigh to stop teasingly just below the swell of her breast. Then instinctively he lowered his lips to her neck running his tongue across the tuffs of gold and black fur which laid there.

His free arm then took the place of the one which had been about her waist as his paw traveled dangerously higher over her chest and coming to rest at the nape of her neck pushing softly against it, forcing her head to rest against his own neck, his body turning just so to capture her lips in a soft and longing kiss as his other paw began to drift over her stomach pushing her more against him, enjoying the way her body fit his as she arched more against him, her own paws coming to entangle themselves in his mane.

He let her hang like this against him for a moment and then ever so slowly he began to back away loosening his hold on her until she had slipped to the floor as if unconscious, but she wasn't for he spied her body slowly moving rolling out until she was almost flat against the ground, her eyes open and looking, pleading at him to not leave her there in the agony she was now feeling.

_I know all the rules _

_And I know how to break 'em _

_And I always know the name of the game…_

Damn him, she thought to herself as she lay there feeling abandoned on the ground, her eyes looking at him with a deep set fire. He was playing with her, toying and teasing her until she wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Bastard, she thought again for he was being cruel and he knew it, and he knew she knew it by the devious grin that had appeared on his face. He was enjoying his tormenting of her.

For a moment she tore her eyes from his and took a slow panning look over those around them, but oddly all she could see was darkness as if… they two were in fact all alone. At this knowledge her eyes widened and she looked back towards Munkustrap who now seemed to have gotten closer, his long, lean and muscular frame sliding across the ground on all fours towards her. She closed her eyes, for the look in his made her cheeks grow incredibly warm.

She felt him kneel beside her, his paws sliding over her sides until he lifted her by her waist from the floor as if she weighed nothing and lowered her to rest her back on his shoulder as one paw let go, the other holding her safely while the free one caressed up and down her legs, paying special attention to the area just behind her knees.

Feeling safe in his arms, Demeter curled her body inward against him, her arms coming to encircle his neck as she placed a gentle kiss on his soft, warm cheek, her eyes closing as she inhaled his scent.

_But I don't know how to leave you _

_And I'll never let you fall _

_And I don't know how you do it _

_Making love out of nothing at all…_

The Silver Tabby smiled, she was trusting him. He could feel the change in her body language, how she had relaxed even if it was only a little bit. Still she had relaxed and that made him feel better, it made him feel like she truly did love him… maybe not as much as he did her, but he knew in his heart she would come to love him that much soon.

Slowly he stood, balancing her on his shoulder as he turned and lifted her from his shoulder to curl up into his arms as he dropped to his knees once again and slowly lowered Demeter to hers. He placed his paws at the sides of her face and slowly pressed his lips to hers and tasted what humans called heaven and she was his… and he could only hope she thought the same of her.

_And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes _

_Like a spotlight…_

Slowly she opened her eyes and found his large calming blue eyes staring at her with such a depth that she became frightened and tried to move away, but his paws stopped her as they enclosed about her waist, his head shaking slowly.

"Do not be afraid. There is nothing here to scare you, nothing will harm you." He smiled and kissed her gently and then rose, drawing her up with him and against him. He was lost in her eyes, the starry sky full of the Jellicle Moon's light causing all the various shades of green and brown and the few specks of gold in her gaze to sparkle and dance. He was mesmerized, he felt that she could hypnotize him with just one look. And inwardly the Sentinel sighed wondering how his half brother could have ever treated such a treasure the way he had.

_And I can make tonight forever _

_Or I can make it disappear by the dawn _

_And I can make you every promise that has ever been made _

_I can make all your demons be gone…_

He could feel the moment growing closer to it's end, and he saw in her eyes that she was aware of it also. But he could also tell that despite the connection they shared so deeply that she was relieved, even a little bit glad of it ending.

Around them the world was coming back into focus, the sounds of breathing and the curious stares were vivid, real and there. The pair realized that they were no longer alone and slowly parted, holding on to each other until there was just too much space between.

Almost sadly Demeter looked at her mate, wanting to rush back into his arms and stay there forever if it could be possible. She felt safe there, whole and complete and she felt like she was finally beginning to understand what he had been trying to tell her all along. That he loved her and that no harm would come to her again as long as he was there to stop it. That… he would even die for her. This realization made tears spring to her eyes instantly and turned and fled from the Ball, paws covering her face.

He watched her, seeing the tears and misread them to be of happiness. In a split second she had fled, obviously in some sort of terror and shock. His first instinct was to sniff and look about for any trance or sign of Macavity, but there wasn't one… that was detectable anyways.

Satisfied the ginger cat was not going to be making a surprise appearance, Munkustrap went off in search of Demeter, leaving Alonzo in charge until he got back… if he ever did. He followed her scent, the smell of her salty tears that he had tasted before and he found her in what was once the shared closet home of her's and Bomba's. Now it was abandoned, making an excellent hiding place for his petite queen. Pausing at the slightly cracked open door he knocked softly, he could hear her breathing and slowly stepped inside," Deme?" He called softly, and heard her gasp.

_But I'm never gonna make it without you _

_Do you really wanna see me crawl…_

"Go away. Please… you don't need to see me like this…" She scooted deeper into a corner, " I… I don't want you too see me like this."

He sighed, his chest rising and falling very dramatically, "Demeter." He said almost sternly and settled himself in front of her, blocking an escape, "What happened?" He asked, placing a paw beneath her chin and lifting it gently upwards, forcing her to face him.

"Nothing… I…" She couldn't bring herself too say it, she didn't want too, she was afraid if she spoke her sudden understanding aloud it would become broken or that she'd awake and it would all be a silly, stupid dream.

Again he sighed and took her in his arms, wrapping himself around her in any way he could until his back was against the wall and she was clasped against him, her paws grasping into his fur, her claws digging into his flesh as if she was afraid to let him go… as if he might disappear if she did, "I'm not going to leave you. I love you." He nuzzled his cheek against hers, "Forever and always." He let himself relax, his body beginning to rumble with a deep echoing purr.

" I know." She responded quickly, the words leaving her lips before she even thought about it, " That's what scares me so much…" She pushed herself more against him and more into his embrace and slowly retracted her claws a little, his purr beginning to relax her.

He laughed lightly, his laughed deep and resounding, like a second purr, " Why does it scare you?"

Her head lifted sharply from his chest, her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him, "Don't laugh at me." Her voice held a growl to it, she had half a mind to raise her claws to him, " I'm serious."

He smiled and kissed her gently, catching her quite off-guard, " I wasn't laughing at you m'dear. I know what spooked you. But I want you too tell me so I know if I am right."

_And I'm never gonna make it like you do _

_Making love out of nothing at all…_

She bit her lower lip, her eyes fell from his and softened, she hadn't realized it, but her own purr had now joined in with his making a duet of sorts. How she wanted to just say nothing at all and give into him then and there, that very moment that now hung in the air with her silence and in his caring eyes. She looked at him again, "I know how much you love me." And impulsively she kissed him, hard on the mouth and felt him exhale sharply as she did so, he hadn't been expecting such a move from her and she knew it.

He smiled beneath her lips, and regained a bit of air as he pulled her closer against him, deepening the kiss which she had started. For what seemed like an eternity he held the kiss and then against her obvious wishes and wants slowly pulled away from it, leaving them both breathless, "Good." He smiled, only being able to utter just a single word before moving to touch his lips to hers again… but she stopped him, causing him to send her a curious look.

"Well?" She asked, giving him her own curious stare.

"Hm? Well what?" He touched his nose to hers, his eyes keeping hers locked with his.

She kissed him softly, barely brushing her lips across his their whiskers touching, " Don't you want to know how much I love you?" She smiled, her paws lifting and becoming entangled in his mane.

He looked at her a moment, studied her, read her like a book. Then slowly he adjusted their current position and lowered her to the mass of blankets that had been left behind in the closet, " I already do."

_And I don't know how you do it…_

_Making love out of nothing at all._

_**The End.**_

**__**

**__**

Author's Note: Well I hope this tides y'all over for a while as I'm going to be away from any sort of computer or internet for a few days, but when I get back I've got a whole bunch of Cats goodness instore!


End file.
